Moeru Tamashi
Moeru Tamashi, Chi's only remaining childhood friend and one of the Four Lords of Kenobya. Moeru owns the library in Kenobya and spends most his days in there, reading or teaching whatever he can to those seeking knowledge. Appearance Moeru is decently tall, about average build with fiery red hair. His eyes match Chi's, only they're opposite. Moeru has a green left eye and a red right eye. His outfit is in the picture, I'm lazy, sue me. Personality Moeru is the textbook definition of "Repressed Emotions". Because of his ability's connection to his emotions, Moeru has to keep everything in check in order to not trigger explosions around him. Unfortunately, this gives him the "silent bookworm" appearance since he typically reads to keep himself calm. Internally, Moeru is very caring and would do anything to help someone he cares about. However he has a temper that can cause infernos that would put suns to shame. Because he is forced to repress his emotions, a lot of the time there will be moments where he lets everything go and he becomes what he calls "The Incarnation of Fire" where he takes out all of his anger and stress out on whatever's closest. History Long, long ago there existed a small hunter’s village with a small population of 2,000. The village was named Kenobya, and was built in the form of huts and tents in formations that resembled modern day neighborhoods. The Kenobyans, like many before and after them, worshiped Gods. Unlike most other societies, however, the Kenobyan Gods were very real. There were several occasions, such as Kenobya’s festival for the sun god Nighla, where Gods would appear in human form and join the festivities, or when they’d host funerals for the dead and the God of the dead, Malthus, would appear and perform the burial rights himself. The citizens did not fear the gods either but instead strived to work alongside them and better themselves to rise to the power of Godhood like the stories tell the original Gods did. In this village lived a clan under the name “Tamashi”. The Tamashi Clan followed the path of the God of Fire: Enfaldin. The Tamashi were some of the best blacksmiths of their time, forging weapons that rivaled even the best that modern technology could offer. Their forges had been blessed with eternal flame by Enfaldin, whom the Clan had made a great many weapons and armors for in the past. From a young age many of the Tamashi were taught how to forge and all were naturals at it, a secondary blessing on Enfaldin’s part. Moeru started off the same as the rest of his clansmen: In the hot forges from early morning to nightfall. He was 5 years old when he entered the forges and proved himself a glorious blacksmith by producing a golden dagger honed to such a fine edge that it cut through the tools made to forge it like mud. Imbued with the flames gifted by Enfaldin the dagger became popular around the village and Moeru earned a fine reputation. Delighted, his clansmen continued teaching him until he was well into his teenage years and was crafting weapons that shadowed many other works of the past. Outside of the forge Moeru had quite a social life. The people of the village acknowledged him as one of the best blacksmiths of his generation and he had quite a following and plenty of friends. His best friend though was special. Moeru had met Chi Kobayashi around the time both of them were 8. Chi had wandered toward a dangerous part of Kenobya’s landscape and got trapped in a sand pit. Moeru had been on a run delivering his creations when he spotted Chi sinking. He used his various tools to get Chi out after some difficulty and the two became fast friends. Chi was always so busy in the fields that his Clan controlled and Moeru had his hands full constantly but when they had time the two would run around the village and cause havoc for the elders. One day, toward the beginning of their adult life, Chi’s clan started having problems reproducing. None of the women in his clan could have children and Chi was determined to find out why. He abandoned the fields and started researching. There was much information that he needed but couldn’t get a hold of but thanks to Moeru’s status in the village he was able to get the information to pass to Chi. Chi eventually left the village despite the elder’s warnings to search for answers. While Chi was gone Moeru took up his place in the fields and continued working in the forges. He realized he was actually pretty good at farm work too thanks to all his muscle building in the forges. He slowly grew more and more popular around Kenobya until he was actually granted the title of “Elder” despite not being old. He became a high ranked official in Kenobya and helped run it far better than the other elders had thanks to his time among the people and around different parts of the village. The village started turning in his favor. A few years after Chi had left he finally returned. Moeru welcomed him back with a celebration but it was quickly shut down by several Elders who didn’t share his enthusiasm. There was a prophecy that the first one to leave the village would bring around the doom of Kenobya. They called a council and judged Chi. Moeru defended Chi, claiming that he was trying to save Kenobya, not bring about doom. Things got out of hand fast and the Elders turned against the Kobayashi. The Kobayashi fought back dangerously, their fields encompassing the majority of Kenobya and their control over plants giving them a huge advantage despite their dwindling numbers. The Tamashi joined the Kobayashi in defending their land and lives while Chi and Moeru manned the front lines against Kenobya. The two best friends held their own against the best of Kenobya’s warriors. Gradually the carnage of Kenobya vs the Tamashi and Kobayashi became too much for the Gods to bear to watch. They sent that Tamashi and Kobayashi’s patron gods, Enfaldin and Samael respectively, to go wipe the slate clean so they could try again. Moeru and Chi intervened, not wanting the destruction of their home and forced the gods into their bodies, binding their souls to the gods’. However, humans were not designed to contain the power of the gods and the two exploded with power, wiping Kenobya off the map. All that was left were smoldering ruins. Moeru and Chi escaped Kenobya and ended up coming across a seemingly endless desert. They decided to split up and venture into the desert in order to attempt to control the power of the gods so they wouldn’t harm anything else. The two went separate ways. After entering the desert Moeru started speaking to Enfaldin. The two became friends before long, each sharing a similar thirst for knowledge and understanding. Enfaldin taught Moeru how to control his powers, which was easy considering they were in a desert. Moeru learned how to control flames and how to even become fire, but Enfaldin claimed that it wasn’t enough knowledge. Once Moeru had mastered Enfaldin’s power the two of them returned to civilization. Evidently humanity had grown in the time that he was gone from it. Now there were cities, roads, giant buildings dedicated to the rulers of whatever land he came across. Then he came across the most magnificent thing he could imagine: The Library of Alexandria. Moeru and Enfaldin’s joy was unmatched as the two used Enfaldin’s godly powers to get in with ease and the two spent weeks studying every scroll and book available to them. The more they learned the more satisfied they got and the more Enfaldin’s power weaned. At some point Enfaldin became too weak to continue living and taught Moeru a way to absorb his power for himself. Moeru and Enfaldin attempted to conduct the ritual needed to consume Enfaldin’s power safely but ended up creating a massive firestorm that destroyed the Library. Moeru, now alone, fled Egypt and searched for somewhere else he could stay until he was ready to return to the world again. He learned about something called “The Sun”, a giant ball of fire in the sky, and decided that would be perfect for him to stay for a while. Of course, he had no idea that it wasn’t actually in the sky and would lead him to a star. Nonetheless he used his firepower to rocket himself up into the sky and toward the sun, the heat not bothering him at all until he got into the vacuum of space. Once he was up there he realized how badly he messed up, but thankfully his godhood kept him alive long enough for him to navigate his way close to the star. He saw that the star was impossibly large and settled for Mercury, landing on the planet closest to the Sun and started documenting things mentally about his experiences. He learned that he could absorb the Sun’s energy to power himself up and that his powers were tied to his emotions. It explained a lot, considering how panicked he and Enfaldin had been when conducting the ritual. Moeru spent decades studying Mercury, searching its surface for any life. He found nothing and it made sense, taking the Sun into account. Moeru could also tell that the Sun was something he should definitely not mess with, it was far more powerful than he. But it wasn’t until one of the many comets that pass the Sun came into view that he remembered Earth. This reminded him that there were more worlds out there, each of them waiting to be discovered. With his spirit reignited, Moeru left Mercury the same way he had left Earth and started searching other planets, leaving behind structures or markings to symbolize that he had been there first. About 4,000 years after he had left Earth he finally made it to Pluto, the smallest planet in their solar system. It wasn’t much but Moeru’s satisfaction was immeasurable. He discovered so much traveling through the void that he could write thousands of novels on it. But his satisfied mood was dashed as everything around him seemed to twist and bend. Space didn’t typically do this so he figured there was some other force behind it. His need to know kicked in and he started traveling around Pluto to search for whatever was warping reality. He could sense an imbalance across the universe thanks to Enfaldin’s - no, his - godly powers. His search for the source took him to a rip in Pluto. It was weird, like someone had taken a cosmic knife and sliced a tear through Pluto leading to somewhere else. Upon closer investigation it led to a dark void. Moeru decided to enter, not fearing the dark thanks to his flames being able to light the void. As soon as he stepped foot in the darkness though the rip sealed itself behind him and trapped him in the darkness. His flames didn’t work but he could somewhat sense his way around. Rather than despair, Moeru decided to wander around in the darkness for a while. As far as Moeru could tell the void was flat. He tried many times to create flames that could light the darkness but failed every attempt. That didn’t stop him though, he kept traveling through the darkness aimlessly. He lost track of time since there was no light to keep track of and slowly lost sense of what was up, down, left, and right. It was like he was walking through space but he could still not see. Memories of walking through the desert flowed back to him, reminding him of Enfaldin and Chi, of Kenobya and his people. He realized what was wrong: He wasn’t in control. Whatever this trap was, it was designed for him specifically. Moeru stopped in the void and finally let his emotions free, digging deep for memories of good times or bad times. The void rippled for a moment before golden fire exploded out of Moeru, wrapping around him and burning through the void. The void fought back, of course, trying to smother his flames. Moeru refused to yield and his determination became anger at whoever had trapped him here. There were so many better things that he could be doing. His vision turned red and his surroundings turned gold. A hurricane of bright flames lashed out at the void and burned through it, leaving nothing in its path as Moeru forced his way out. He stood on Pluto again as if he’d never left, the void sealed up like it had been after he entered. Confused, Moeru put his flames out and regained his composure. Now he needed to figure out who had done that, who was strong enough to trap him in that kind of place. There was only one place that he knew had life: Earth. Moeru traveled back to Earth to find a world that was not what he remembered. Machines ran everything, humans lived in giant towers and everything was just… Rotten. The world was dying, he could sense it. Whatever humanity had done in his absence had definitely hurt the world, but there was nothing he could do about that. He needed to find out what had happened to him, why he had been trapped in the void and by who. That’s when Chi found him. Moeru had been eating at a cafe named after some deer in the stars. The food that people had come up with in his absence amazed him and he couldn’t get enough of it. Thanks to his godhood it had no effect on his physical form. Chi entered the cafe looking much different than he had when the two had split in the desert several thousand years ago. He looked much more fashionable and one of his eyes were red. Moeru noted that it was the same color of his own eye. The two locked eyes with each other as soon as Chi walked into the cafe and the two finally reunited. They told each other of their experiences throughout the centuries. Moeru found Chi’s story exceptionally interesting because now he was technically all powerful. Chi didn’t see it that way, but Moeru assured him it was a great power. The two agreed to disagree and Chi took Moeru to Kenobya to show off his creation. From there, Moeru joined Chi in his adventures as he searched for answers to the void. Nothing similar has happened as far as he knows to anyone else. Until that day, Moeru trains in order to face whoever was powerful enough to trap him like that. Powers and Abilities Immortality: Moeru consumed the energy and powers of a former God of Fire, granting him immortality. Absolute Incineration: After becoming a God of Fire, Moeru discovered the limits of his abilities. His most powerful ability is Absolute incineration, which allows him to completely burn something out of existence. Unfortunately, this ability is only available when Moeru is at his angriest, so it's rare that he'll use it. Fire Manipulation: Moeru is a God of Fire. He has total control over the power of fire and can use it in many different ways with varying uses, from burning to melting and even healing. Master Blacksmith: Moeru was raised by a clan of blacksmiths and has created many weapons and armors fit for Gods. While his previous works have not been seen by modern Earth, they still reside in Kenobya and Moeru still mans the forge from time to time to release some emotions and forge more masterpieces For the people of Kenobya. Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Four Lords Category:Male Category:Kenobya